Just a Kiss, or Two, or Three
by feed-fat-tommy
Summary: Casey is shocked and confused when out of nowhere, Derek kisses her. And then...he does it again! And again!


**Author's Note:** Oops I'm writing more Dasey. This will probably only be 2 or 3 chapters, as opposed to my other multi-chapter stories. I just wanted to get something a little more short and sweet out there :) I feel like writing these side stories helps me with writers-block for my other stories. Enjoy! Please review! It works out well since the Dasey fandom is blowing up right now! Probably because of the announcement of a possible fanfiction podcast for LWD!

* * *

The warm wind blew through Casey's hair as she swayed nervously on the park swing. The sun was starting to set, casting a beautiful soft orange lens over the world. It would have been a relaxing moment in any other context. Casey's stomach tossed and turned, her heart beating with trepidation. She looked over at Derek on the swing next to her, kicking the red sand around and getting his sneakers dirty.

"It's going to get dark soon." Casey said, disappointed by the weakness in her voice. Part of her wanted to hide, and never resurface, taking her true feelings with her. But a bigger part of her felt the need for release—catharsis. The burden of her feelings had become too much to carry. But it was up to Derek to decide if he wanted to put it all on the table.

"Mmm." Derek voiced in acceptance.

Casey took a deep breath. "Are…we going to talk about it?"

Casey had followed Derek to this little secluded park because she wanted to do just that—talk. But Derek wasn't big on talking about his feelings…

Derek stopped kicking the dirt, his hands gripped the chains of the swing and he seemed lost in thought for a moment. He looked over at Casey intensely and her breath caught in her throat. "What's there to talk about?" He asked, coldly. The disinterest in his voice was betrayed by the emotion in his eyes. Casey wished she understood what they were telling her. They both knew there was a _lot_ to talk about...

Casey held Derek's gaze, unsure of what to say. Her mind was spinning with memories of the moments that had led them to this awkward non-conversation.

* * *

The first time Derek kissed her, Casey hadn't seen it coming.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled at her step-brother, who was lazily lounging on the couch. "You did the dishes wrong!" Casey grimaced at the plates on the drying rack as she started filling the sink with hot water and dish soap.

"Seriously, Case…" Derek laughed, making his way into the kitchen, "if you're going to re-wash all the dishes I do, why don't we just skip the step where I have to wash them at all?"

"Because, _Derek_." Casey berated, whipping around to face him "it's not _fair_ that I _always_ do the dishes! You should have to do them just as often as I do!"

"Case…"

"We're the same age…and we both live here! We should have the same responsibilities!"

"Casey."

"No! And you know what?" Casey continued as Derek sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for her to be done. "When you actually _do_ wash the dishes…the _least_ you can do is make sure there isn't still _food_ on them when you're done!" Casey spun around to show Derek the evidence of his shoddy work and gasped. She had used too much dish soap, and a giant mountain of bubbles had erupted from the kitchen sink! Bubbles started spilling down the counter onto the floor. Casey yelped, turning off the tap, but it was too late.

"I was trying to tell you." Derek sang mockingly.

Casey's foot caught the slippery suds on the floor and she flailed, falling sideways. Derek grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. Casey was pleasantly surprised—she would have expected Derek to let her fall…and laugh. Derek steadied her, pulling her close. She was about to say thank you when Derek laughed with amusement "God, I've missed Klutzilla."

Casey pulled away from Derek, annoyed by his satisfied smirk. She straightened out her clothes. "Whatever Derek." She said, turning her focus to the mess. She couldn't let Derek get under her skin when there was a problem to be solved. "Hmm…" Casey wasn't sure what she should do…Casey rolled up her sleeve and hesitated—was she really going to reach through the mountain of bubbles to the drain? She didn't want to get soaked and create an even bigger mess…

"Here…let me" Derek offered, stepping between her and the sink. Casey stared at Derek in confusion—he was really going to help her?

Before she could process her confusion, Casey was hit in the face by a handful of bubbles.

"Der-ek!" She shrieked. Derek chuckled. As Casey wiped the suds from her face, Derek reached into the sink for more bubbles and gave himself a bubble beard.

"What?" He asked, innocently. Casey could admit that the bubble beard was a _little_ funny, but not enough for her to forgive him for the surprise bubble attack.

Casey felt her anger slip away slightly as it transformed itself into something else—a competitive spark. She grabbed a handful of bubbles and smushed them into Derek's face. "Ah!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, trying to get away from her sudsy claws.

Casey and Derek both grabbed handfuls and were left face to face in a stand-off—ammunition in hand. Casey tried to anticipate Derek's movements. She saw his arm twitch and she lobbed her bubbles at him. He dodged them expertly and jumped towards her, grinning. Casey let out a high-pitched scream and turned to run. Derek's arm wrapped around Casey's waist and he plopped the bubbles right on top of her head, rubbing them in. He wrapped his other arm around her and her body pressed into his. She struggled to get away, reaching for the sink so that she could grab more bubbles.

When her efforts proved useless, Casey changed her tactic. She spun around to face Derek in his arms. She looked up at him—their faces a lot closer than they would normally be. Derek's grin slowly faded as Casey gawked up at him with wide eyes. Derek placed one hand flat on the small of Casey's back. His free hand found its way to Casey's cheek, lightly brushing away the bubbles. Casey could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

She felt…good. It was strange though because Casey recognized the feeling within herself and immediately, all the good feelings transformed into nervousness. She was nervous because she realized who she was with. Derek—her step-brother…was causing these butterflies in her stomach (butterflies doing aerobics).

Casey backed away from him. Then she smirked. Derek eyed her with confusion. From behind her back, Casey produced another handful of bubbles from the sink, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Ha!" Casey exclaimed, lifting her arm to throw the bubbles at Derek. " _WHOA_!" She screamed, as she suddenly lost her footing on the slippery floor. She reached out to grab Derek's shirt to prevent her from falling—bad idea.

Derek went down with her, landing on top of her. "Oof!" Casey cried, as her head hit the kitchen floor—thankfully not very hard. She winced. Derek's hand traveled up, cradling Casey's head. She looked up at Derek, his eyes full of concern. "I'm okay." She said softly.

She blinked up at him and met his intense gaze. She couldn't look away. Derek's hand moved through her hair, his thumb stroking her cheek lightly. _What is he doing?_ Casey wondered. Derek's face was leaning in closer to hers. _And why don't I want him to stop?_

Casey's eyes fluttered closed as Derek's lips met hers gently. She was surprised by their softness. Derek's lips pressed against hers purposefully, but the pressure was at a perfect, teasing level, in which Casey could feel the intensity of the kiss—yet she was left with a feeling of wanting _more_. "Mmm" Casey vocalized involuntarily. Derek pulled away from their brief kiss, his eyes searching hers for a reaction. She had just kissed her step-brother. She had just kissed _Derek_! Casey could feel the alarm settled into her expression. Noticing her panic, Derek took some of his weight off her.

Casey quickly stood up from under him and ran upstairs, leaving Derek to clean up the mess.


End file.
